The Prophecy
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: What happens when a mythical character stumbels upon the 4077th MASH unit? Read to find out. This is my first MASH story. I did it originaly for school. I'm so sorry but for Potter I accidently put Kernal instead of Colonel. So don't kill or boo me.


Bridgette Potter

English 9

5-3-07

Odyssey Extension

I spent the next few days telling my family my 10-year journey home. Some places I didn't give a lot of detail so as to not scare my wife and my old nurse. As it might terrify them. I told them briefly about the scarier parts of my adventure. I told them about Calypso but only briefly. Penelope didn't even look up from her sewing.

I made good my promise to the cowherd and swineherd. I gave them 3 room houses near mine, plenty of cattle and gave them marriages to some comely women. Whose fathers are in high standing with me.

After a month of rejoicing my return I announced I would be leaving soon for another journey. You should have heard their ruckus.

"No my lord! You just got back! Why do you need to leave?" asked Penelope many times.

I would always answer her. "I must make peace with Lord Poseidon as you know."

Then the swineherd kept saying, "Then I'll go with you m'lord."

Then the cowherd would add, "Yes m'lord we'll accompany you to the ends of the earth."

Then I would reply, "No, I must go alone. I need some strong men to watch Penelope while I'm gone."

When the day came for me to leave everyone came to see me off. I hugged each in turn and walked off inland to find these men I'm to encounter. I had with me an oar, food, wine, extra clothes, and water.

I walked for several days. I meet many people, but all lived with salted meat. On the fourth night there was a terrible storm. I quickly ducked into a cave that was fortunately near the dirt road I was traveling. I noticed there seemed to be brush and rubble blocking the opening. I paid no heed and went in anyways because it was storming and I needed to get out of the rain.

It was a rather small cave. I could stand stooped down a bit but it dramatically became smaller the further you went. I started walking farther in until I had to crawl. I was trying to get away from the pelting rain. I tried to stop when I couldn't feel the rain anymore but something kept pulling me further in. Before long my hands and knees were all bloody from scraping against the rough rock that was the cave floor. I kept going even though hard as I might I couldn't stop. The pull was getting stronger the further I went. I started to crawl faster and I was soon on my stomach pulling my self along the floor. Amazingly my provisions were still in my sack on my back untouched by the cave's roof. My robe was soon tattered.

Then all of a sudden the pull let go and I collapsed my aching body. It felt like I had crawled for miles. It probably was. There was no room so I could turn and crawl back, _"Oh gods! How am I going to get out of here? What is going to happen to my family if I don't get out?"_ I thought. I groaned out loud. Then all of a sudden the world seemed to tilt. Before I knew it I was asleep as if a spell was cast on me.

I woke up with a jerk and noticed light shone around me. I stirred and noticed that the walls of the cave weren't confining me. It looked as if I was dragged to the mouth of the cave. I blinked as I looked out into the surrounding country land. Instead of the gentle rolling hills of my Ithaca there rose high hills. They seemed like mountains to me. There was scarce any vegetation around.

I felt a slight breeze around my body and looked down. My tunic was tattered and floated on the wind like bloody, ghostly fingers. I quickly changed into a fresh tunic, gathered my things and started to walk away from the cave not knowing what I might meet.

I walked all day not meeting a single soul. I ate by the road ever looking, ever alert. Many hours after the sun had set I was about to rest for the night when I saw a strange light off in the distance. It didn't flicker like fire and shone steadily. I decided to make that my goal and began to walk towards it.

After about an hour I was able to make out a building made of wood. It looked a bit worn for wear. I approached cautiously and as soon as I got near the door two men came stumbling out laughing. I jumped back quickly as if they were vipers ready to strike. They wore strange clothing and smelled strongly of alcohol. I watched them as they fell over and didn't try to stand up again. They just sat there laughing. I cleared my throat and they looked at me when they had quiet down a bit. I noticed one was starting to go bald and had a droopy mustache. The other had dull black hair and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

They both just sat there staring at me then the latter said seriously, "What winnowing fan is that upon your shoulder?"

I looked at them shocked as they both started to laugh while the dark haired man kept saying between burst of laughter, "I don't know why I said that. I don't know why." I remembered what I was supposed to do if I heard that and drove my oar into the dry ground. Then there was silence except the other people in the building. I looked up and saw that the two men had passed out while laughing. I sat down and waited for dawn to come and to find out what strange land I was in.

When dawn came it found me watching over some drunken men I had met the following night. I started to look around for some herbs that we used to use to wake people up with hangovers. Remarkablely I found some, quickly crushed it and put it under their noses. They both wake up with twin snorts. They started to mumble and glanced at me. They took a double back and gaped at me while their hands were on their heads. I laughed when I saw them. They looked like monkeys!

I quieted down and said, "My name is Odysseus son of Ulysses. Could you tell me were I am?"

They just looked at me and the dark haired one spoke up, "I'm Hawkeye Pierce son of Daniel Pierce. This is BJ Hunicutt son of his father. You mean you don't know were you are?"

"That is correct," I answered.

"Why, buddy you're in Korea. Where did you come from anyway?" said Hawkeye.

The other said, "He's Greek. Can't you tell Hawk? He's wearing one of those…those."

"Togas," I said, "They're togas."

"Yeah right. And I came up with the idea of the Trojan horse," said Hawkeye.

"Actually I did," I said.

Hawkeye rolled his head and eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah right." He looked at something on his wrist that I later learned was a watch and said, "Come on Beej. WE don't want to miss the morning ritual known as breakfast."

"As long as I can take my pick," said BJ.

Hawkeye wagged his finger at his companion and said, "Ahhh." He turned to me and said, "Would you care to join us Odysseus? There would plenty of food because nobody eats it."

"Yes I would like to accompany you," I replied. I followed them into what seemed like a movable village. They went into a mesh tent and lined up at a table that had all sorts of food set out. They picked up trays and started to tell the person I guessed was their servant what they wanted.

"What is that Igor?" asked Hawkeye.

"Hotdogs," replied the man.

"Just give me what they use to make them," said Hawkeye.

"Sorry Nurse Kellye already got dibs," replied the man.

"Ha. Ha," said Hawkeye sarcastic.

When it was my turn I practically shouted, "Is that salt less meat?"

"Uhh yeah. I believe so. At least this has for thousands of years. Uhh Hawk could you do something with your friend? He's keeping up the line," replied the cook.

"What line?" said Hawkeye innocently. "Sorry Igor. Our friend is very excitable," said Hawkeye as he and BJ dragged me off to a table after I had gotten my food.

As we sat down to eat a large booming voice said, "Choppers coming folks. Sorry for interrupting your breakfast."

"I already finish eating," said Hawkeye. I noticed he hardly ate anything.

"Here we'll take you to The Swamp for safe keeping," said BJ. He and Hawkeye steered me to a tent and sat me down on a cot and BJ said as if he was talking to a child, "Now behave Odysseus will Mommy and Daddy go to work."

"Who am I? Am I the daddy?" asked Hawkeye as they walked out.

"No, sorry you're the mommy," replied BJ.

"Oh but I wanted to be the dad of this relationship. I want a divorce," said Hawkeye in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry I won't sign the papers," said BJ as they walked into a building.

"Oh I knew I should have married Frank. He was always better than you," said Hawkeye loudly as the door shut behind them.

I quickly stole out of the tent and went to a nearby farm, stole a ram, a bull, and a great buck boar, and sacrificed them. I quickly washed my hands and returned to the tent just minutes before they got back. Another came with them and they bickered the whole time. His name was Frank and he apparently out ranked them. He was definitely snobbish to both of them.

"What is this another vagabond you picked up off the street?" he sneered as he looked me over.

"Remember Frank we picked you up too," joked Hawkeye.

Just then an older man and a woman barged into the tent and he said, "That was a long day. Give me some of your special stuff boys."

BJ poured some clear liquid out of a contraption I was puzzling over before and handed a glass to the man, the woman, and Hawkeye. He handed me one but I refused and got out some of my wine. The old man downed his glass quick and finally noticed me there. "Who is this?"

"This is our friend Odysseus Kernel Potter, Margaret. Odysseus this is Kernel Potter and Margaret," introduced Hawkeye.

I stood up and bowed to them. The woman flashed me a smile. "Would you like some wine gentlemen and gentlewoman?" They all nodded and I poured them some. We spent the whole night drinking and talking. After they had passed out I stole out and tried to find my cave. I looked all over. I even ran to where I thought it was and suddenly it was right in front of me as if a god had magically placed it in front of me. I crawled in a bit regretfully. I would miss my new friends and I would probably never see them again. I would definitely miss BJ and Hawkeye possibly Margaret too but I had to get home to Penelope.

I felt the now familiar tugging on me and followed it. I woke up again in the cave, changed my clothes and dashed home. I ran into my wife's arms and we rejoiced again for my return. After a night of feasting and merriment I sacrificed pure hecatombs. I spent many, many years with my household until a felt a restlessness in my bones and made ready a boat for my last journey. By then I was an old man and a grandfather. I brought my wife and several faithful servants with me and we left the shores of Ithaca forever. We stood waving to my son's family on the shore when suddenly I remembered my second to last journey. I smiled fondly and disappeared into the waves.


End file.
